Talk:Slender Man/@comment-216.223.27.31-20141227052803
During a heavy squall, a girl in a red outfit was brought to this island of Rockfort, my home. What could she have possibly done? I've been living here quite some time now, but many who are brought to this island seldom leave alive. Through the sounds of guns and fire, soldiers appeared. There was something going on. I went to the prison, but the girl in red was nowhere in sight. I hurried to the military training facility. The "man" of Rockfort was attacking her relentlessly. How stupid of me. I got too close and almost got myself smashed by the shutters. But, thanks to my natural agility, I was able to get out of the situation and get outside. Anyone other than me would not have been so lucky. Again, I was able to find the girl in red. There she was; in front of the residence. Then from behind her appeared a man with blonde hair. As he called to her, he approached her in a friendly manner and started saying something to her... and it happened abruptly. The man in blonde hair started to hurt the girl in red. "I have to save her." I thought to myself. But the man with the blonde hair went away. Who was that blonde haired man? What did he want from the girl in the red? The self-destruct announcement and the emergency siren warned the end of Rockfort Island. I hurried to the hangar of the transport. The transport we were on took off as everything exploded into flames. With my neck risking effort, the girl in red slammed the monster out into the open sky. Sure enough, she was a Valkyrie, a goddess of destruction. I couldn't believe it. The transport landed in a base on the icy Antarctica. And on top of it all, the transport that landed before us spilled tons of the T-Virus and everything alive had already turned into zombies. If I stayed, there was no way I could stay alive. I had to find a way to get out of there, quickly. I parted with the girl in red. I started searching the base to see if there was anything I could use. As I was resting in the dark, someone was coming. Whatever it was, it was right there. The door suddenly closed and there was no escape. I kept slamming the doors. Then the door opened. I exploded out of there. But I was no chicken. I stopped to turn around and there she was, the girl in the red, standing there looking at me. Where was this place? I was stuck in a room with an elevator and old cannon. Where was I supposed to go? I was stranded. I felt endless despair. Then that blonde haired man with the sunglasses appeared. He had the girl in an arm lock. Then a man in a black vest came running after them. The man with the blond hair disappeared into the prison cell with the girl. The man in the black vest followed them. I also hurried to chase after them. It was a grueling fight, head to head. Was the man who knew that girl a monster? The fight looked like it could last forever. Then suddenly there was an explosion, which interfered the fight. That was the last chance. I had to get out of there. I snuck through the hatch of the sub as it was about to close. Finally, I was released from a world of death and I was able to come back to a world where desire and power ruled. DIJ